Planet of the Apes TV series episode list
List of episodes of Planet of the Apes TV series. Episode List Escape from Tomorrow :This episode tells the story of the astronauts' crash near Chalo, the rescue and subsequent capture of two of them, and their escape with Galen. The Gladiators :Burke estimates Kaymak is north of San Francisco. A human kills Urko’s Lieutenant, Jason. Urko holds Barlow responsible for Jason’s death and transfers him to the remote outpost of Venton. The Trap :Burke, Virdon and Galen are near the village of Numai. This is near the ruins of San Francisco. The Good Seeds :Burke, Virdon and Galen go to Polar’s farm. The farm is "four day’s hard ride from Central City". The travelers spend two weeks here so that Galen's leg can mend. While they are there, Virdon, who grew up on a farm, helps Polar improve crop yields, introduces the family to such things as butter, and helps deliver a bull calf Polar's eldest son needs to start his own farm. The Legacy :Burke, Virdon and Galen enter the ruins of Oakland. Tomorrow's Tide :Burke, Virdon and Galen approach the Pacific Ocean. Burke speculates that it could be Malibu, Pismo Beach or Paradise Cove. The Surgeon :Virdon is shot by a gorilla patrol. Galen and Burke take him to a medical center outside Central City, where he must undergo an operation involving a blood transfusion, a procedure ape doctors believe to be impossible. The Horse Race :Burke, Virdon and Galen enter the village of Venton. After winning the wager with Urko, Barlow, along with Martin and Gregor, return to Kaymak. :Wanda discovers an ancient book on brainwashing techniques in a time capsule from the late 20th century. (Wanda states the book was recently discovered in “The Interrogation.”) :Yalu, Galen’s father is recently elected to the high council. (Galen learns of this happening recently in “The Interrogation.”) The Interrogation :Burke is captured and taken to Central City. Urko goes on an inspection tour of the outer provinces. The Tyrant :Virdon, Burke and Galen enter the village of Hathor. The Cure :Virdon, Burke and Galen enter the village of Trion. Virdon meets Amy and tells her the friends' secret, to Galen's displeasure. One week later the group leaves the village. Malaria breaks out there shortly afterward. The Liberator :It is summer. Virdon, Burke and Galen approach the village of Borak. Up Above the World So High :Virdon, Burke and Galen are near the sea. They encounter a human who is experimenting with flight in a hang-glider he has built himself. Script Production Codes These code numbers appear on most, but not all, of the TV episode scripts so far made available. They seem to run in the order they would have been commissioned or originally submitted, and while the dates on the scripts don't always correspond, this is most likely a result of the numerous revisions leading up a final version. The codes run in two distinct formats, seemingly before and after the TV series went into production. Pre-Production All of these scripts use the character names 'Stan Kovak' and 'Ursus', with the exception of "The Gladiators" (who's June 20 final draft substitutes 'Urkus') and "The Liberator" (who's August 1 revised final draft uses 'Burke') * 6524: Rod Serling' pilot episode script (no date) * 6529: "A Fallen God" (dated March 2, 1973) * 6563: "Hostage" (final draft dated April 5, 1974) * 6566: "The Liberator" ('revised final' draft dated August 1, 1974) * 6568: "The Cure" (final draft dated May 23, 1974) * 6569: "The Gladiators" (final draft dated June 20, 1974) * 6570: "The Good Seeds" ('revised final' draft dated June 13, 1974) * 6572: "The Deception" (initial outline dated April 4, 1974) Production All of these scripts use the character names 'Pete Burke' and 'Urko', with the exception of "Escape To Tomorrow" (who's June 25 draft substitutes 'Ed Rowak' and who's July 3 final draft notes that on all future scripts 'Urso/Ursus' should be called 'Urko' and 'Ed Rowak/Stan Kovak' should be called 'Burke') * B-540: "Escape To Tomorrow" (draft dated June 25, 1974; final draft dated July 3, 1974) * B-541: "The Trap" (final draft dated July 31, 1974) * B-542: "Up Above the World So High" ('revised' draft dated November 4, 1974) * B-543: "Tomorrow's Tide" ('revised final' draft dated August 28, 1974) * B-545: "The Surgeon" (final draft dated August 14, 1974) * B-550: "The Tyrant" ('second revised final' draft dated October 23, 1974) * B-552: "The Interrogation" (final draft dated October 1, 1974) Filming Production Codes These code numbers denote the order in which the TV series episodes were filmed. * B-501: "The Good Seeds" (filming for the series began at the start of July) * B-502: "The Gladiators" * B-503: "Escape from Tomorrow" * B-504: "The Legacy" * B-505: "The Trap" * B-506: "The Cure" * B-507: "The Liberator" * B-508: "Tomorrow's Tide" (this episode was being filmed when a reporter visited the set on September 13)'Planet of the Apes' UK Issue #28 at Hunter's Planet of the Apes Archive * B-509: "The Surgeon" (this was probably the episode being filmed when a reporter witnessed Roddy McDowall's birthday celebrations on September 17)'Planet of the Apes - The Series' at storiesfromchalo.info * B-510: "The Deception" * B-511: "The Horse Race" * B-512: "The Interrogation" * B-513: "The Tyrant" * B-514: "Up Above the World So High" External Links * [http://pota.goatley.com/scripts.html Hunter's Planet of the Apes Scripts Archive] References Category:Database Category:Planet of the Apes (TV Series)